Memories Of My Enemy
by plainf
Summary: Lance Alvers has lost all of his memories and the only one he remembers is Scott Summers. Scott/Lance
1. Starting From Zero

Chapter 1: Starting From Zero

That big gate in front of him was kind of intimidating but after coming all this way he wasn't going to turn back just like that, he took a deep breath and ran his gloved hand through his chocolate hair and then he climbed the gate in front of him.

The second he landed on the other side an alarm was trigger that could be heard in the entire mansion, but the young brunet just kept walking towards the mansion at a steady pace, this pace was interrupted when big guns suddenly began rising from the ground.

The guns that were aiming at him all of sudden began firing at him and he responded by running in a straight line towards the mansion, he managed to dodge all the shots and as he run past the guns that were opposite directions from each other they destroyed themselves.

He kept running towards the mansion when all of sudden he was levitated of the ground "Hey" he said in annoyance.

"Well what do we have here?" said a strange man in a yellow costume "I think you're in the wrong house bob" said the strange man yet again that went by the name Wolverine.

"Shut up you freak" said the levitated boy.

"Look Alvers, what reason do you have for coming here?" said another brunet that went by the name of Cyclops.

"Give him a break he must have an important reason… right Lance?" said a girl with a pony tail known as Shadow Cat.

"Scott" said Lance as he stared at the other boy.

"Um… what?" asked the taller brunet uncomfortable at the way the other boy had just called him and how he was looking at him.

"I came here to talk to Scott" said Lance not taking his eyes off him "so put me down" demanded the infamous Avalanche.

At this the girl with long red hair called Jean Grey put the young brunet down.

"Ok, so what exactly did you came here to talk about?" questioned Scott Summers as he relaxed a little but was still wary of the other boy's actions.

"I want to talk to you privately" he said as he ran a hand through his messy chocolate hair.

"Look bob whatever you have to say to one eye over here you can say to all of us, so either speak or get out" said Logan harshly.

"Tch, fine I'm out of here" said Lance as he turned around and walk away "bye Scott.

The X-men were left kind of surprise especially when they saw the walking avalanche climbed the gate rather than force it open with his power how he normally did.

"That was it?" said the blue boy with the codename Nightcrawler confuse at what just happened.

"Ok that was weird, Lance came all the way here and didn't drop one single earthquake, yep this screams weird" said Rogue "and was weirder is that he came here for Scott."

"Who knows maybe he just came here to be Scott's friend" said Evan sarcastically.

"This is serious you guys, he came here and he didn't even mention me, what was that about" whined Kitty disappointed that her love interest ignore her "so Scott you go talk to him and tell me what he wants."

"What?" questioned Scott like she was crazy "no way, I don't care what he wants, and besides you want to go to the Brotherhood alone they might attack me."

"Scott… how can you be so selfish, you're doing this for me you should have no doubts" said Kitty actually meaning her words.

"… You're serious huh" said Scott.

"Look you guys well talk to the professor when he gets back and ask his opinion then we'll proceed from there ok" said Jean "so let's end this little meeting."

* * *

"And you have no idea what he wanted to talk to you about?" asked Professor Charles Xavier.

"I already told you I don't, he just came here out of the blue and said that he wanted to talk to me and well Logan didn't let him he got all angry and stuff and then he left" said Scott tired of the topic.

It had been two days since the incident and the professor has just return and immediately wanted to talk about what happened but truth was Scott didn't want to talk about this, he didn't care why his number 1 rival had to say to him whatever it was he had the right to ignore him after everything the bastard had put him through.

"Still I would like to invite him over so you can talk to him" said the professor.

"Professor I don't want to talk to Alvers" said Scott upset at the professor's idea.

"Now Scott we should always listen to people, he only wanted to talk to you and as proof that he meant no harm he didn't use his powers at all" reasoned Xavier.

He hated it when the professor made sense "your conversation will take place here obviously in case he actually is planning something all you have to do is call for someone, so reconsider please, you should listen to what he has to say" said professor Xavier.

"I'll think about it" was the only compromise Scott was willing to do at this time.

"Well that's a start" said Charles Xavier.

* * *

"Aghh his still not picking up" whined Kitty as she slammed shut her cell phone.

"Relax Kitty maybe his just not there" said Rogue trying to calm down angry Kitty.

"Of course he is his just avoiding me" whined Kitty yet again.

She hasn't heard from Lance for a little over a week now and every time she called the Brotherhood someone else picks up and told her he wasn't there and it was the same thing if she went there, and the one time she saw him was two days ago and he had come to see Scott and he completely ignore her, she was beginning to get worry she could tell by how he looked that something wasn't right, he didn't use his power, he was relatively polite…well as much as he was meant to be you can't expect much from a guy like him and the weirdest thing was that he had call Scott, 'Scott' and she was 100% sure he always called him Summers so that freaked her out a lot.

* * *

"Dude, what are you scared off?" questioned Kurt.

"I'm not scared I just can't stand the guy" defended Scott as he adjusted his red sunglasses.

"But you have to admit that you are a bit curious of what he wants" said Kurt.

"No **you're** curious and that's the only reason you want me to talk to him" said the brunet.

"Well of course, this is the first time he actually came here without looking for fight, everyone in the mansion is curious about this, even the professor" said Kurt as he stood on the ceiling.

"Look Scott you should at least do it for Kitty she's being worry about him" said Jean as she entered the kitchen.

"She should forget about him, he doesn't deserve her in the first place" said Scott as he got a soda from the refrigerator.

Both Jean and Kurt looked at each other as they didn't know what to do with him and just as they were going to try to convince him again the mansions alarm kicked in "INTRUDER ALERT" repeated the alarm over and over again.

"Great just what we needed" said Scott as each one left to get dressed.

* * *

As all the X-men made their way to the front door they found Pietro tapping his shoe in the ground "took you x geeks long enough" said Pietro.

"First we get Alvers and then we get you what is this" whined Scott.

"Look as much as I would like to kick you're asses I'm just here to talk" said Pietro speaking rather quickly.

"Let me guess you want to talk with me" said the tall brunet as he change his attack stance form to a more relax one.

"Actually Summers I'm here to talk to the good all professor but I supposed you're part of the conversation" said Pietro.

"Listen bob you think we're just going to let you talk to the professor without knowing what you want" said Wolverine as he drew his claws.

"Logan is ok" said the professor as he came from the front door.

"I sense you mean no harm so come in" said Professor as he went back into the mansion "Scott why don't you change and come with us."

At that said everyone went back to the mansion and Pietro went passed everyone in a matter of seconds using his super speed.

* * *

As Scott passed through the professor's room he immediately found him and Pietro sitting in a chair, and at the professor's side was Logan, Ororo and Hank.

"Scott thank you for coming, now we can begin" said the professor as everyone stared at Pietro waiting for an explanation.

"Well first let me say that the hospitality is great" said Pietro sarcastically to the many eyes on him "and secondly I'm here because I'm worry about Lance" said the white haired boy sounding genuinely worried.

"What's wrong with the kid?" questioned Logan still defensive but a little concerned.

Pietro took a deep breath and everyone waited patiently for him to begin speaking "well his lost all of his memory and that's pretty much it" said the young speed demon.

"Ok … and when did this happened?" asked the professor sure there was more to this.

"A little over a week ago" said Pietro simply not knowing in what order to tell the story.

"Well what caused him to lose his memory, a blow to the head or something?" asked Scott getting concerned at the situation.

"Well… nothing… one night he just went to sleep and the next day he had no memory about anything" stated Pietro his concerned growing.

"And none of his memories have come back?" asked the professor.

"That's were the main problem starts, every single day no matter what we told him, the next day he would just forget everything again, even the previous days conversation, is like every day his memories get erased" said the white haired boy.

That final news shocked everyone since memory loss was something but to forget your memories everyday was something completely out of the ordinary.

"But aside from all that he does remember one thing" said Pietro as he redirected his sight to Scott "he remembers Scott Summers."

That took Scott by surprise "everyday he wakes ups and the only thing he remembers is your face and you're name, he has no idea why or what is your relationship and when we tell him that you guys hate each other he forgets the next day" said Pietro directly to Scott.

"This is rather odd, anything else we should know?" asked the good professor.

"Well the other day when he came here to talk to Scott the next day he remember what he did the previous day, it was the first time his memories didn't disappear but then Today he had forgotten again… oh and also his mutant power doesn't seem to work" said Pietro.

"Wait, why would he remember me?" asked Scott unsure of what to make of the new info.

"I don't know we would have to ask that directly to Lance and he doesn't know since he has no memories" said Pietro rather rudely "either way I was thinking that Lance could stay in the institute until he regained his memory since that way he'll be closed to Scott and he wouldn't lose his memories."

"This makes no sense that the only person he would remember is the one he hated the most, this is some kind of trap" said Scott getting angry.

"Look I'm being serious here, I don't know why is you maybe he has some kind of secret obsession with you I don't know but this is the truth" said Pietro desperate to convince them.

"Relax Scott I'm a telepath remember I can tell if his lying and his not and if it was some trap they would have used Kitty who was more believable instead of you, why don't you bring mister Alvers here and I'll take a look at his mind and at his mutant powers" said the professor and in an instant the speed demon was gone.

"This doesn't make any sense professor" said Scott not liking the situation he was being put in.

"Actually it does.., for the past week I've been sensing a lot of powerful telepathy in Bayville but I haven't been able to narrow it down to a pin point location so what he told me most be truth" said the professor to Scott "what's got me worried is the fact that he can't use his mutant power, that gives me a bad feeling" said the professor.

* * *

"I'm not crazy so I'm not entering some institute for the mental" said Lance Alvers.

"Look when I say institute I don't mean it like that okay is a school for mutant" said Pietro as he tried to convince him to go to the freaking place, he was sort of hoping his attitude would disappear with his memories.

"Well you guys say I'm a mutant but I can't do anything special so that makes me a normal human and normal human don't belong in that school" said the brunet.

This was getting them no were and Pietro was getting impatience when all of sudden he got an idea "Scott will be there" said Pietro and this defiantly caught the attention of the young brunet.

"But then that would make Scott a mutant" said Lance surprise at the information, Pietro just nodded in agreement.

"Scott and me are we like friends or something?" asked Lance curious to know the reason why Scott was the only thing he remembered.

"Ehh… ask him when you move in with him" said Pietro sure that telling him that you hate Scott was not the best way to convince him to move in with him.

"Fine" said Lance as he went to gather his things.

* * *

"Are we not done yet?" asked Lance to the professor getting impatient with how long this was taking.

The second he arrived at the mansion the good professor decide to run a couple of test mentally and physically and they had taken a lot of time.

"Yes were done, you'll find Scott in first room to the right when you go up the stair you'll be sharing that room with him" said the professor.

"Thanks" said the long hair brunet as he left the professor alone.

He went up the stairs and he quickly found the room, upon entering he came face to face with his only memory "Scott" said Lance not sure what to say or do.

"Hey" said Scott not knowing either what he was supposed to say to someone you didn't get along with except screw you or stuff like that.

Lance didn't like the tension and he was desperate to no more about the guy in front of him and what exactly was there relationship "what are we?" asked Lance a little a shamed at his dependence on the other boy.

"Excuse me?" questioned Scott not understanding the question.

'Is he for real?' thought Lance as he raised an eyebrow "I want to know what exactly is our relationship, are we friends or something" cleared Lance for the other boy to answer.

Scott remember that the professor had told him to not tell Alvers that they pretty much hated each other since that would make him leave the institute "you should wait until you remember by yourself" said Scott as he went back to rearranging his thing.

"The hell I will" said Lance loudly getting pissed "I have the right to know who I am and apparently you're someone important to me since you're the only one I remember so tell me" said Lance in an angry and demanding tone.

Scott scratches the back of his head and takes a deep breath as he pondered what to do "look… it doesn't matter what I tell you, it won't have any meaning if you don't remember it yourself if you don't remember what it felt like" said Scott satisfied since that seemed something that would convince him.

"Man you talk like an old guy and what was that, are we a couple or something" said Lance.

"What… no how did you get there" questioned Scott taken aback by the sudden accusation.

"Well you said 'it won't have any meaning if you don't remember it yourself if you don't remember what it felt like' that was practically a confession" said Lance happy that wasn't the case since he found that Scott was not his type at all.

"I just meant that you shouldn't worry too much about this, you'll remember who I am eventually and you'll get your memories back and whatever I tell you, you won't know if is truth until you remember" said Scott sighing at the situation he was in.

"Tch… fine don't tell me" said Lance pissed that he found out nothing since no one wanted to tell him.

He managed to calm down quickly since he realized he would have plenty of opportunities to get answers, so he decided that a bath before bed was the best thing to do and with that he gather his thing and left for the bathroom.

"To bad he still has his attitude" said Scott to no one in particular as he watched Alvers leave the room.


	2. NonExisting Bond

Chapter 2: Non-Existing Bond

Yesterday had been a pretty hectic day with Alvers moving in and becoming Scott's new roommate out of the blue.

"Mmm" whined Scott as he rolled in the bed as he debated getting up.

After a couple of minutes squirming in bed he decided to get up, as he rolled to his left side to get out bed he took noticed of his new unwanted roommate and sighed in disappointment at the thought of having to see Alvers every day from now on and as if that wasn't enough he also had to share his room with him.

Lance began fidgeting in his bed as he tried to ignore the noises that were interrupting his sleep, after a while he decided to give up and opened his eyes.

His gaze landed on the brunet that was searching for something in his drawer.

As Scott moved around the room he noticed his companion had woken up "good morning, do you still remember yesterday?" questioned Scott only half interested.

"Yeah I moved in with you" said Lance still half asleep.

"That's good" said Scott and left to his closet to look for a shirt and pants.

As he got what he searched for and was about to leave the room to the bathroom he was tackled all of a sudden by the other boy "I didn't forget" said Lance enthusiastically, thrilled to find out that he didn't forget anything.

"Um… yeah" said Scott to the smiling boy on top of him "that's great."

"I know!!!" said Lance happy at not forgetting his memories smiling like Scott had never seen him smile before and that was making him uncomfortable.

"Could you get off me?" asked Scott really uncomfortable at the situation.

Lance obliged to his demand and quickly got off him "jeez, what's with your attitude?" asked Lance not liking the sound of his voice.

"Nothing is just that normal people don't like getting tackled in the middle of the morning" complained Scott.

"Sorry… I was just… happy" said Lance but not really feeling sorry but annoyed at the fact that Scott was so serious.

_Lance would you come to my office for a moment_ said Professor Xavier telepathically.

"Does he ever waits for an answer?" asked Lance as he felt the mental link disconnected without him even giving a response.

"No but you're a guest so you shouldn't complain so much" said Scott as he gathered his things and left for the bathroom.

"The hell his problem" wandered Lance as he got dressed to meet the professor.

* * *

"So you didn't forget what happened yesterday, that's very good to hear" said the professor as he talked to Lance.

"Professor you have telepathic abilities can't you just give me my memories back?" asked Lance since he was anxious to get his memories back.

"I wish I could but is not so simple, look it would be too difficult to explain the process but if we have this meetings every morning and every night, eventually I'll get to the root of the problem" said the professor as he finished his inspection on the other boy.

Truth was that he could easily tell that his memory loss wasn't of natural cause he could feel a very strong telepathic power influencing Lance mind to is very core, so much that the other boy was being denied access to his own mutant power, and the professor wasn't sure but he had a feeling that this would bring forth some negative consequences.

The professor had decide that telling him that someone else was purposely erasing his memories, well he was actually slowly invading it and attempting to control every single aspect of it, either way it wasn't a good idea to tell him at the moment so for know he was keeping this information hidden from him until he had a clearer knowledge of who it was.

"Anyhow we're finish for this morning so you may go down and eat breakfast" said the professor, Lance left immediately after this.

* * *

"So how's life with Lance" asked Kitty a little mad at the fact that Lance didn't remember her.

"You make it sound like we're together" whined Scott actually hating the fact that he had to babysit his rival Lance Alvers, man he hated the guy.

"Alvers is an asshole ,and listening to him call me Scott and acting all interested in me is just fucking creepy" said Scott meaning every single word.

"Oh come on Lance is fun to hang with, I'm glad he moved back in" said Bobby getting interested in the conversation.

"Bobby did you forget that it was his and the rest of the Brotherhood fault that Mystique blew up the mansion?" asked Scott annoyed that everyone seemed to forgot that Lance was there enemy.

"Scott he apologize and said that he didn't know she was going to do that" said Kitty in Lance defense and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, the guy's an asshole and that's that" said Scott as he took a sip from his orange juice.

"Who's an asshole?" asked Lance as he walked in the kitchen to get his breakfast.

His sudden appearance cause Scott to spit his orange juice all over Kitty "HEY!!" said Kitty loudly causing Bobby to burst in laughter at the funny situation.

Lance was staring at Scott like he was crazy not getting why he freaked out all of a sudden.

"You startled me" said Scott.

There was one thing Lance was beginning to notice about Scott since he got here and that was that he was weird, he talk like an old guy, he freaked out easily, and was extremely boring and he had only been here a day.

"Do you always freaked out about little things?" asked Lance as he got some breakfast.

"No, you just surprised me that's all" said Scott rudely.

He didn't know what it was about him he just could never get along with Lance it didn't matter if he had memories or not.

Scott was in no mood to deal with his annoying roommate so he finished his orange juice and left.

Lance watched as his only memory left and couldn't help but noticed that it was due to his presence "is he mad at me?" asked Lance to the brunet girl in front of him.

"I don't know" said Kitty and also left, obviously mad at him.

"Um is SHE mad at me?" asked Lance to Bobby the only person who had yet to leave.

"Well they are both mad at you… for very different reasons" said Bobby.

Scott being mad at the fact that due to his memory loss he was stock babysitting his number one rival and Kitty was mad because she liked him and Lance's only memory was about Scott.

"Ok" said Lance not prying any deeper because he figured that he wasn't going to tell him anything either way.

* * *

"HE is so DULL!" yelled Lance at no one in particular.

"And YOU are so LOUD!" yelled Pietro at the other boy so he would stop yelling.

After Scott moody attitude at breakfast Lance only manage to last till lunch there before he force Scott to take him to the Brotherhood house since the X- mansion was so boring, everyone was doing training and all that and sitting around watching everyone train was only interesting for so long before you felt like blowing you're brains out.

"Pietro... why on Earth do I remember Scott?" asked Lanced.

He really had no idea why he remember him and after spending a little time with him he was starting to get annoyed by him a lot.

It didn't feel like they were close or anything there was actually a very high feeling of tension, Lance could even swear that he felt some form of hate coming from the other boy.

"I don't know Lance" said Pietro bored at Lance whining since he has been whining about Scott since he got to the house.

"Pietro tell me the truth!" said Lance getting pissed that no one was telling him the truth about his and Scott relationship.

"Fuck, why won't no one tell me the truth… Scott act all freaking weird, fuck you'd think we went out the way he talks… and what's that girls problem… Kitty… I think… she's always pissed at me and I haven't done anything to her!!!" yelled Lance all pissed.

"That's probably why she's mad" said Pietro.

"What?" asked Lance confused at the speed demon words.

"Look Kitty like's you" said Wanda also getting tired at Lance bickering.

"So what did we go out and she's mad that I don't remember her?" asked Lance trying to put the pieces of information together.

"Pretty muc-" began Wanda but was interrupted by Pietro "actually she's mad because she like you and your going out with Scott" said Pietro with the biggest grin, the kind of grin he had when he was having fun or was about to do something that he would enjoy .

He figured that he would turn this whole memory loss tragedy into a bit of fun and Lance was bitching so much about the X-men leader that he just couldn't contain himself from pulling a stun like this.

"WHAT?!" yelled Lance freaking out "but he said we weren't going out" said Lance hoping that what Pietro was telling him was all a lie.

"Oh come on didn't you said so yourself, that he said something that seemed like you guys were a couple?" asked Pietro putting his arm around Lance "and his acting all weird around you as well" said Pietro into Lance's ear "and why else do you think the only person you remember is him… is because you were in love with him."

Lance was in utter shock because he really didn't know what the hell he saw in Scott Summer and sadly Pietro was right there would be no other reason for Lance to remember Scott if not for some strong bond he felt towards him and if they were a couple it would make sense why his been acting all weird "Wanda is that true?" asked Lance still not being able to completely accept that he had been in love with Scott Summer of all people.

Wanda looked at Lance who looked like he was about to cry from what Pietro had told him, then she looked at said speed demon and could see him grinning like an ass begging Wanda to go along with his lie "sorry Lance is the truth."

Lance expression quickly change to an angry one "oh… well this is just fucking great… fucking awesome… fuck!!" yelled Lance as he headed to the door.

"Um where are you going?"asked Pietro.

"I'm going to set Scott straight, tell him there is no fucking way we are going out again" said Lance partially yelling.

"Now do you really want to do that?" asked Pietro as he stopped the former Avalanche from leaving.

"Yeah… why?" asked Lance curious at what the other boy meant.

"Well you know, he might kick you out for that and you'll never get your memories back… do you want that" said Pietro sounding genuinely concern which was a lie of course he just wanted to milk this for a while.

Lance suddenly began wondering if being so straight forward was the best plan after all "man… this sucks… I'm going for a walk."

"Okay Lance just really think about what you want" said Pietro who began laughing the second the former Avalanche was out the door at which point he began laughing like crazy.

"Lance is going to kill you, you know" said Wanda.

"Oh relax beside you didn't tell him the truth so was the big deal" said Pietro.

"Well he can't kill me but he can kill you" said Wanda plainly.

"Ah but it would be so worth it just to see what he will do now that he thinks he and Summers were going out" said Pietro beginning to laugh again.

"I guess it will be interesting" agreed Wanda thinking this would provide a good twist.

They spent the next hour pretty much watching TV without talking to each other mainly cause they both were extremely hungry and waiting for Todd and Fred to get back with their food and it was taking a lot of time since they left on foot and didn't take the jeep cause neither of them had a license, Pietro had been out when they decided to go out and get the food and Wanda simply refuse to drive the jeep since she wasn't hungry back then.

Lance wasn't back either and Wanda was beginning to wonder if he was ok and that's when she remembered a very important little detail "um Pietro… does Lance know how to get back here… or how to get back to the X-men mansion for that matter?" questioned the Scarlet Witch.

Pietro turned his sight from the TV to his sister as he wondered if he did, he had thought him how to go to the mansion the first time he went there but then he forgot again so he probably doesn't know how to get there and he could get back here if he was paying attention to where he was going and if he had a false relationship to think about it was most likely he wasn't paying to much attention, especially if he had been walking for a whole hour or so "yeah he might be lost" said Pietro.

* * *

"Fuck" yelled Lance as he kept walking down the road "fuck, fuck, fuuuck!"

"Hey kid shut up" yelled someone from the other side of the street.

"Oh fuck you loser, why don't you tell me to shut up at this side of the street so I can kick your fucking ass" yelled Lance at the passer by.

Lance walked in silence after that staring at the ground in front of him wondering what he was going to do when he got back to the mansion.

He wanted to clear things up with Scott, because the fact was that he didn't like him, he found him boring, strict and way to serious, but just like Pietro suggested he might get kicked out of the mansion and he wouldn't get his memories back.

He lost track of time as he pondered what to do about his current situation he had no idea where he was going or how to get back and it was about this time that he began to realize it as he searched for something he might remember seeing before so he could use as a starting point to get back to the mansion or to the Brotherhood house but unfortunately he doesn't remember ever being in these place before so he had no idea where to go from here, he was completely lost at this point.

'Great job Lance you got lost all by yourself' though Lance as he looked around his surroundings to see if he could try to get back.

He could always try to retrace his steps but he knew he had turned a lot of time and he didn't remember them all since he had not been paying attention at all so that plan wouldn't get him anywhere.

He noticed there we're a group of people upfront, they looked like teenagers like himself except, there we're about 15 of them so he figured he asked them for some direction.

Lance began walking towards them and the group of teens took notice of the approaching stranger in their neighborhood.

"Hey" said Lance to the group, after waiting a while for a reply and not getting one he figured he might as well get it over with "I'm kind of lost I was wondering if you could give me some directions" said the brunet hoping to get out of this place, this place gave him the creeps especially this guys they didn't look friendly at all.

"Sure, why not?" said the guy in charge.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" said Lance with a smile on his face feeling safer know that he could get back to the mansion and surprise that they were being so helpful he couldn't help but think that he was being judgmental.

"Don't mention it" replied the other guy as he eyed Lance with interest "although… if you really want to thank me there's something you could do" said the other man as he press his body against Lance.

Lance was startled by the man's roughness but managed to regain his composure and once he did he began getting uneasy and decided that it would be for the best to just get the fuck out of there as fast as possible "you know what I just remember how to get back so I don't need your help after all" said the brunet as he put some space between him and the guy who had press himself to him "well it was a pleasure meeting you all but I think I'll just go now" said Lance as he quickly turned around and attempted to ran away but was stopped by a hand who got a gripped of his arm.

"Yoo was the hurry you should stay and have some fun with us right guys" said the guy who seemed to be in charge of the rest.

The others quickly began to surround Lance blocking any path he could have used to runaway "I really have to go" insisted Lance.

The guy who was holding Lance's arm just gave him a devilish smirk and forcefully pressed his lips against Lance.

The kiss was rough, sloppy and disgusting for the brunet and he was pondering what to do when all of a sudden the other's guys hand began to roam freely through his body it went through Lance's chest and abdomen and it quickly found his way to Lance's crotch.

The second the other guy's hand reach Lance crotch area Lance immediately connected his fist to the other guys face sending him to a one way trip to the floor.

After this the rest of the gang began to attack Lance trying to bind him resulting in a couple of broken jaw since Lance was strong enough to beat the crap out of them.

After sending a couple more of the guys to hit the floor hard the rest came at him with some weapons mainly bats, or some wooden stick they had found since they didn't want to hurt Lance to much just enough to restrain him.

When the first guy with the bat came at him swinging the bat as hard as he could, Lance managed to dodge it in time and grabbed the bat, he then proceeded to punch the guy as hard as he could forcing him to let go of the weapon.

Now with a bat in hand Lance was managing to defend himself from the other guys, just as the number had gone down considerably the leader who Lance had first punch got up the floor and pulled a gun and aim it at Lance "enough!!" said the man holding the gun with a firm voice making everyone stop fighting.

"Put down the bat" ordered the man and Lance complied without a second though since he knew he was in a dangerous situation.

"Damn!!" screamed the guy holding the gun as he stroked his cheek hurting from Lance earlier punch.

"You know I just wanted to have some fun with you, jerk you off, making you suck my cock and then I would have let you go but now I won't be so nice I'll fuck you till you pass out and maybe just maybe I'll consider releasing you" said the angered boss of the gang.

Lance couldn't help himself from smirking at other mans words "oh, really… then come here and fuck me" said the brunet looking defiantly and without a single hint of fear.

After seen his arrogant face full of confidence the gunman came to halt, wary of Lance action and words.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had work some kind of plan to get out of this situation, and he got nervous at the thought but still he resume his advancement slowly so he could watch for his every move.

Lance watch as the gunman walk slowly towards him and his smirk grew bigger with every step the guy took.

He was actually pretty confident that if the gunman came close enough that he could take the gun from his hand, it would be dangerous but if he got captured by them it wasn't sure that he would be release afterwards so this was the best he could come up with in this situation and he didn't know why but he was sure that he could do this, he felt it within his body it was like his body was screaming at him that they could win like it had already been through something like this, that he had already dealt with street gang and thugs in the past and knew just what to do and how to do it.

Just as the gunman was about to come close enough for Lance to attempt to retaliate the gun disappear from the gunman's hand surprising them both.

"Wow this is really dangerous" said Pietro taking everyone around by surprise since he appeared without warning holding the gun in his hand.

It took everyone a couple of seconds to process what had just occurred even Lance "Pietro" said Lance surprise since he hadn't seen Pietro's power in action.

"His a mutant kill him, you can use guns and everything" yelled their leader panicking after having realizing what he was.

The entire gang had guns both so far had refrain from using it due to the fact that they didn't want the cops on them.

Just as they all finish drawing their gun and aim it at the speed demon a jeep pull up by their side with no other than the Scarlet Witch "finally made it Wanda" said Pietro without moving an inch since there no longer was any point in running now that his sister had showed up.

Just as they pull the trigger Wanda manage to active her powers and affect all of the guns making them useless.

"What's going on?" wondered one of the gang members as he pulled the trigger and nothing happen.

Soon everyone begun panicking and running away.

As they ran their advancement soon came to halt when they were being lifted up in the air "Why don't you guys stick around, the police will be here in no time" said Jean Grey who had just arrived with Scott in his car.

The moment Lance saw Scott he couldn't help but blush as he thought of what Pietro had told him earlier that day about how they had been a couple, due to this thoughts passing through his mind he didn't notice the leader of the gang charging straight at him with a knife in his hand.

"Lance watch out!!" yelled Wanda snapping the brunet from his thought and to what was currently happening, but by the time he got hold of the situation he was in, it was already too late for him to defend himself.

Just as the knife was about to pierce Lance's neck the guy was blown away by a powerful red beam that sent him flying away from Lance.

As Lance looked over to the direction from where the beam was fired his eyes came to a stop at Scott's face once again who had his finger in the tip of his sunglasses as he adjusted them.

Lance still wasn't sure on what exactly to tell him, he didn't know if he should be blunt and say I know you like me but I don't like you now or should he just pretend to know nothing at all and wait for him to get his memories back.

He watched as Scott got out of the car and began walking towards him, he couldn't helped but panic since he wanted to know what he would say to him went they met again he was still not done thinking.

As Scott reached Lance and both of them stared at each other Lance could feel the tension between them and he figured he might as well just say whatever it was that came to mind when he was speaking, if he told Scott or if he didn't tell him he would just leave this to the spur of the moment "Scott…" began Lance.

"You ok?" questioned Scott taking Lance by surprise.

"Y-Yeah" said the young mutant to nervous to begin talking but first thing first he figured that he should give his thank since his life was saved by him "Scott than-."

"You idiot!!" yelled Scott taking everyone by surprise "do you realize you could have gotten hurt or worst yet kill, and this guys could have rape you, this parts are infamous for stuff like this happening all the time, what were you thinking you moron."

Scott rampage continue on for a while talking about the dangers of wondering on your own and talking to stranger, Lance ignored most of it trying to contain the smile that was trying to force itself on his face.

He was happy that Scott was worried about him, it was the first time since he had seen Scott that he felt like the other brunet actually care for him, he had been acting so cold towards Lance that it had been making him uncomfortable and even if his ranting made Lance want to punch him he refrained cause it was actually a nice feeling, having Scott Summer show his caring side _'well that's one good thing about him… his… caring'_ thought Lance as he manage to find one good quality for the other boy.

"Lance, are you even listening to me?" asked Scott getting frustrated at the other boy's blank stare.

"Er… yeah… sure… your right and I'm sorry and thanks for helping me" said Lance not bothering to contain his excitement.

Scott was taken by surprise by the sound of his voice since he sounded so happy and thankful "no problem" replied Scott back not angry anymore "just… be more careful."

"Yeah" answered Lance back deciding that it would be better to confront him on what his white hair friend had told him later _on 'I guess his boyfriend material after all'_ thought Lance to himself.

'T_here actually getting along'_ thought all three mutants in awe as they watch them be civil with each other, even a little affectionate especially coming from Lance.

"Well let's go back to the mansion" said Scott feeling relieved.

"Um Scott we have to wait for the police and give our statement" said Jean Grey.

"Oh right sorry" said Scott having forgotten about that little detail since he had been paying so much attention to Lance.

"Oh come on I haven't eaten anything yet" whined Lance.

"Well Todd and Fred should already be back with our food… so Pietro" said Wanda gesturing to her little brother to go and get them their food.

"Roger" said Pietro as he ran as fast as he could, taking 2 minutes "sorry I took so long, Fred was putting up a fight for the food."

"Alright" said Lance as he headed to his jeep to eat his share.

Scott watched as Lance left to the jeep "he really did lose all his memories" said Scott as he actually began observing him without getting mad at him "his a total different person" said Scott.

"Really but according to Kitty Lance is usually like this around her, kind, smiles a lot and acts in way that are cute and makes him look almost innocent" said Jean.

"And you believe her?" wondered Scott doubting any of that to be true.

"Well yeah, she's shown me videotapes and he does look rather cute, the problem is you guy don't get along so you usually see the worst side of each other" said Jean "I mean every time I see you guys arguing you act like a whole different person."

"Jean he yells at the rest of the Brotherhood and at everyone else" said Scott defending his argument.

"True but the others respect him, and he acts all cute just when his really happy which is normally with Kitty… so it seems like you really made him happy back then that's all I'm saying" said the telepathic as she attempted to lock eyes with Scott not knowing if she succeeded due to his sunglasses.

The other teen just sigh at Jean's optimism about Lance, sure he had accepted the fact he had lost all his memories but he still didn't trust him.

"Oh come on Scott just continue to be nice to him, who knows I might even go on a date with you if you behave yourself" said Jean in her flirtatious way causing Scott to raise an eyebrow obviously interested in her proposal.

* * *

Lance was sitting in his bed covering his lower body with the sheets and living his upper body exposed as he rested his back against the headboard.

He was processing everything that had happened today and was wondering if he would be able to remember all of these events tomorrow.

As his thoughts continue down this path the door to the room opened as Scott entered the room "you're still awake" said Scott surprise since he had taken a while getting back up so Lance would have had plenty of time to fall asleep since he figured he must be beat after the day his had.

"Yeah… I… was waiting for you" admitted Lance a little embarrassed as he began changing his position from sitting to laying in the bed and covering his body with the sheets.

"Ok… why?" asked Scott surprised at Lance words.

"Because… I'm scared that I'll forget if you're not here" said Lance honestly not knowing what the other boy would think of him.

Scott didn't know how to answer to that but felt compelled to say something for his new roommate "look you don't have to worry because I'm not going anywhere and so your memories won't be going anywhere… I promise" said Scott reassuring the other boy.

Lance couldn't help but turn away from Scott after he said that because he didn't want to be so dependent on the other boy and also because he didn't want Scott to see his flushed face but he also couldn't help the smile and the wave of calmness that came with Scott's word "thanks" was the only replied Lance could think of as the silence of the night took over.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry it took so long but don't worry I'll finish this story since I've already thought the plot all the way to the end, I might be uploading it slowly since I don't have that much free time but I won't discontinue it, also I really appreciate the reviews so thank you to all of you that took your time to write them._


End file.
